


kissed your girl and made you cry

by pizzasavestheday



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzasavestheday/pseuds/pizzasavestheday
Summary: Based on spoilers released from episode 8.Betty and Jughead are dating, but Veronica is curious about the nature of their relationship.





	

“So… you and Jughead… the  _ third. _ ” Veronica emphasized. She had really latched onto that nickname.

“Yeah. We are officially an item.” Betty responded, her eyes glued to the pavement they walked on. The silence hung in the air between them for a moment, heavy. Veronica looked between Betty and the gray sky, almost matching the clouds she spotted in Betty’s eyes.

“I hadn’t pegged Jughead as the girlfriend-having-type.” The brunette continued, the pep in her voice unwavering.

“Is that a question?” Betty felt interrogated, as well she should be. In the short time they knew each other Betty hadn’t held anything back which is why she was sure she was suspicious of her sudden fling.

“I’m not here to judge!” Veronica reassured her. “I’m just wondering if this has anything to do with what happened at the sleepover.”

Betty’s breath hitched. The air suddenly felt heavier and harder to take in. She was sure she could feel Ronnie’s hands in her hair, her clothes being disposed of.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Betty almost didn’t hear her response as she recalled Veronica’s lips on hers, as well as other places. Jughead, or even Archie for that matter, hadn’t crossed her mind that night.

“Listen. Sexuality is a spectrum and you seemed pretty fluid the other night. I just don’t want you to feel like you owe me something.”

“You’re right.” Betty remarked before heading off in another direction. “I don’t owe you anything."

* * *

 

“I royally screwed up with Betty this time.” Veronica said, clutching her coffee. She finally looked up when Kevin gently took it away from her.

“Sorry, but it looked like you were a second away from projectiling that coffee onto some innocent bystander.” He looked worried as he sat down on the couch next to her. “What happened?”

Ronnie flashed a look around the crowded lounge and decided no one was listening.

“I’ll tell you, but you have to swear on Gaga’s grave this piece of info won’t leave your luscious lips.” Kevin looked forlorn and crossed his heart, scooting closer to Veronica.

“Betty and I sealed the deal the other night.” Kevin’s jaw dropped followed by a dramatic gasp, which Veronica was expecting.

“I know everything isn't about me but… she started dating Jug the  _ next day.  _ Don’t I have reason for concern?”

Kevin seemed to think it over for a moment. “Do you think Betty is another tragic closet case? I don’t think Forsythe was the best beard on the market…” 

He was startled when Veronica snapped at him. “Focus! I talked to her this morning and I got the impression that she wanted to forget about our short lived tryst. Permanently.”

Kevin patted her thigh, trying to be supportive. “I’m sorry, Ron. But I’m sure it’ll work out fine. Betty’s sure to come to you when she has needs that Jug can’t satisfy. Of the  _ lady  _ variety.”

“Thanks, Kev. But at this point I don't even think she wants to be my friend.”

* * *

 

Sweat dripped down Betty’s forehead as she stared at the two ton machine poised over her. She looked between all the different parts, searching for something that could be fixed or tweaked.

“Try it now!” Betty called as she slipped out from under the car, listening to the engine turn over until standing up to approach the hood. She wiped her grease stained hands on her  _ Pop’s  _ t-shirt, which she had put on, along with some old jeans, in favor of her usual pastel sweaters. 

A cloud of smoke greeted her when she popped the hood, prompting her to take a few steps back and bat the air away furiously. Archie exited the driver’s seat and stood next to Betty, looking down at the inside of his car.

“I missed you.” Betty declared as she picked up a wrench and approached the car, inspecting the machinery.

“You too, Betts.” Archie responded. She looked back at him and smiled, “I was talking to the car.”

Archie laughed and leaned against the hood, watching Betty at work.

“I have to admit I was a bit… surprised about you and Jughead.” She failed to look up as she responded. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah. I never would’ve thought that you two-”

“What?” She straightened up again to look at him, accusingly.

“Nothing! You just don’t… act like… you like each other.” Betty’s face dropped and she looked almost guilty as she looked back down at her work. 

“I mean, if anything, I would’ve guessed that you and Veronica-”

“What?!” Betty yelled as she looked up quickly, hitting her head on the propped up hood. 

“Whoa, Betty, are you okay?” She ignored him as her hand flew up to her head. She continued speaking as if it hadn’t even happened.

“What are you talking about? Did she tell you something?” Archie backpedaled quickly, terror overtaking him. “Nothing! I don’t know anything!”

Betty stepped back from attack mode and took a deep breath. “Okay.”

Archie looked at her again, worried for her health and his own well-being.

“I know it’s none of my business.” He continued cautiously. “But you and Veronica obviously have  _ something.  _ I’d just hate to see you try to repress that.”   
Betty was stunned. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had said anything like that to her. She could only recall her mother talking about ‘ _ that Veronica’  _ and how excited she’d been about Betty’s new boyfriend.

“Betty?” Archie called, and she realized she hadn’t responded.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She said, answering a question he hadn’t asked.

* * *

 

Kevin and Ronnie’s conversation was interrupted when a very loud Jughead entered the lounge, approaching the counter.

“I heard you got it in with Betty. I have to say- not bad.” Reggie said in his usual loud tone, trailing Jug on his way in.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jughead insisted, picking up some candies that were offered by the register. Veronica gasped and sunk lower in her seat, hoping she wouldn’t be spotted by the two boys.

“So you’re not hitting that?” Reggie asked earning an unnecessary high five from a classmate next to them. “I heard Ronnie drop the B-bomb when you guys were in here the other night.”

Jughead chuckled. “If your question is whether I’m Betty’s boyfriend, the answer is no. You guys know I’m not into that.” 

He then walked away, leaving Reggie to question what he meant by  _ that _ . 

Veronica sat back up, her expression matching Kevin’s look of shock.

“Betty said they were official! Did she lie?” Veronica asked, the questions directed towards no one.

“Or maybe Betty isn’t aware that her beard wasn’t up to the occasion.” Veronica’s jaw dropped again, it occurring to her that Betty might honestly think she was in a committed relationship with Jughead.

“Ew.” She said under her breath, accepting the possibility.

* * *

 

Betty stared down at her textbook, underlining vocabulary words and trying to ignore Veronica’s eyes on her. 

“Did you get the sixth one?” Betty asked, her eyes not leaving the paper.

“Page 109.” Veronica told her. “And  _ talk to me. _ ” 

Betty ignored her and underlined the word, trying to keep her thoughts on science.

_ “It’s kind of uncomfortable on the floor.” _

She shook her head, sure that it would keep the memory from resurfacing.

_ “Climb in, I don’t bite.”  _

She heard Veronica’s sultry voice. She looked over to see that Veronica had finally turned her attention to her work.

_ “Liar.” _

Betty was breathless now so she stood up quickly, mumbling something about the bathroom. She left the classroom quickly and walked outside, sitting against the wall of the school, a frown on her face.

_ Veronica’s hands found her way in Betty’s shorts, earning a series of uncontrolled moans. Ronnie laughed and whispered. “Sh! Someone will hear.” _

_ Betty continued to grip Veronica’s face tightly, bringing it up to hers repeatedly so she could taste Ronnie’s lips one more time. _

_ “If you keep doing this I’ll never finish.” Veronica told her.  _

_ “I don’t care.” _

Betty’s breath steadied as she hung her head, letting Veronica consume her thoughts.

“Betty?” She heard Veronica call. Wait... not a memory. Betty looked up to see Ronnie standing in front of her, waving. “Earth to Betty! Can I sit down?”

Betty nodded and Veronica sat down next to her hesitantly, taking note of the cement she was about to subject her designer skirt to.

“Are you okay?” Betty shrugged and sighed, hugging her knees. “I don’t know.”

“I know this might not be a great time, but I thought I should tell you…” Veronica said, watching Betty’s expression carefully. “Forsythe doesn’t seem terribly committed to your relationship.”

Betty nodded. “I figured.”

Veronica looked shocked but grateful. She couldn’t handle it if the information had hurt Betty.

“I’ve really been kidding myself.” Betty said, her eyes concentrated on the denim of her jeans. “Between Archie and Jughead… I’m trying to be someone I’m not.”

Veronica nodded, rubbing Betty’s back in support.

“I know you said sexuality is fluid but I don’t feel very fluid. I feel…” She trailed off, looking back up at Veronica. “I feel like I want to kiss you again.”

Veronica smiled. “I think I can work with that.”

Betty’s head swam as their lips met again.

_ “I can’t fall asleep.” Betty said, her limbs wrapped lazily around Ronnie’s as her pulse still beat in her ears. _ _   
_ _ “I don’t mind if we never sleep again.” Veronica said, laying a kiss on Betty’s forehead.  _

Betty smiled.


End file.
